1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing method, and more particularly, to a washing method that can reduce vibration, noise, and heat that are generated during the operation of a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is an apparatus that removes contaminants from clothing, bed linen, etc. (hereinafter, referred to as ‘laundry’) using a chemical action between water and detergent, and a mechanical action such as a frictional force between water and laundry.
The washing machine is designed to clean the laundry by sequentially performing a wash cycle, a rinse cycle, and a spin cycle. Those cycles may be partially performed according to a user's selection. Also, washing may be achieved through various courses that are set according to the types of the laundry.
A typical washing machine has a limitation in that the laundry loaded in a washing tub may not be evenly distributed in the washing tub due to tangles of the laundry, and therefore vibration and noise may be generated.
The rotation of a motor in the typical washing machine is controlled by a driver that provides a driving signal to the motor. The driver drives the motor by applying a driving signal of a high current to the motor. Therefore, when the motor is continuously driven, heat generation may be proportional to the driving time of the motor. Accordingly, when the laundry is treated by continuously driving the motor, the driver for driving the motor may be overheated and its stability may be affected. For this reason, a method for minimizing heat generation of the driver for motor is required.